


Minerva's lovebird

by Lalalaartje



Series: Lovebird [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalaartje/pseuds/Lalalaartje
Summary: Because it kept itching in the back of my mind:the note Minerva conjures with the lovebird spell.
Series: Lovebird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Minerva's lovebird

Sweetheart, love, 

I like to think that I still have rights to that title, though I must admit that I cannot be certain. 

It's that time of year again where one thinks of the love one has known, and the love one has lost. 

I have known love. Fiery, all-consuming love. A love that could, and would take my breath away at regular intervals. A love that was worth every sacrifice I made for it. 

Yet, I have also lost love. 

I have lost you. 

Our lives were destined to go in different directions, or so we believed at the time. We believed that our love was unable to heal our wounds and flatten out our differences. Not anymore. 

The years I had with you, I still count as some of the most wonderful, happiest of my entire life. 

Sometimes I stop to think what could have been, had we made a different choice. 

Sometimes I regretted the decision I made and wrote to you, but the owls always came back, my letters still unopened. 

Sweetheart, 

Please know that I am not unhappy. While my heart may have never found another love as deep as ours, my soul found its purpose. Here, teaching and forming young minds, I do what I do best. 

Perhaps, loving another simply wasn't one of my qualities. 

I have no clue where you are, what it is you do or who you are with. Sometimes I long to know all that, to see who you've become. But most of the time, I find that I am quite content with how we ended. I can only express my deepest hope for you to be happy now. 

I know I am. 

Still, in spite, or maybe even because, of everything, truly and forever yours, 

Minnie. 


End file.
